


Like the Moon

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (technically?), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Super Happy Ending ngl, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Tetsurou thought it’d be easy.Start a high school band? Check.Actually get booked for a few gigs? Check.Get scouted by the biggest alt-punk producer accidentally by spilling the CEO’s drink on him?Well, that was not planned, but still. Check.Or,Given-inspired fic.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Like the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh la la, a second one on my birthday and it's my favourite ship ever? Who'd've thought?
> 
> The songs written were all reviewed by three people but [Lakey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac) helped me by editing a song I was struggling with. Thank you so much to everyone!

Tetsurou thought it’d be easy.

Start a high school band? Check.

Actually get booked for a few gigs? Check.

Get scouted by the biggest alt-punk producer accidentally by spilling the CEO’s drink on him?

Well, that was not planned, but still. Check.

“Kuroo-san?”

Tetsurou was more of a bassist than a singer, so the fact that Akaashi became the lead singer not long after the formation of their band was not a surprise. Tsukishima, nicknamed Tsukki after overhearing one conversation with his childhood best friend, has quite a voice, but he doesn’t sing much.

Tsukishima is on the drums and percussion, while Bokuto is on the main guitar.

Akaashi sometimes plays the electric guitar if needs be.

Tetsurou went to school with Bokuto as long as he can remember. Akaashi was a year younger, and they soon formed a group of three, but they still needed a drummer. That’s when they ran across Tsukishima. He was a transfer student, and he happened to have stumbled across their advert for drummers.

“… hi…” Tsukishima had his hands together, looking so nervous and polite. “I heard you were looking for a drummer?”

“Hi!” Tetsurou took charge. “I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. The lead singer is Akaashi Keiji and the idiot-looking guitarist is Bokuto Kotarou.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tsukishima Kei,” the drummer bowed. “Hope we rock on for years to come!”

And five years have passed. They’re all in a local college now, all in different programmes for music. (Tetsurou is in Music Engineering.) They were at a gig at a nearby pub when they got scouted, and now?

“Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima looks as nervous as always, right before their debut concert just by themselves, at an actual _venue_.

“Kuroo-kun?” one of the stage directors calls him. “You’re live in five.”

///

_“So, tell me, tell me, tell me, oh please,  
is this feeling I feel real or just a dream?  
So, whisper in my ear, baby, so sweet,  
lemme breathe in that dark fantasy!”_

Tetsurou is damn proud of his lyrical skills, which is why he writes more than anyone else in the band. Akaashi has written almost as many, but most of their planned singles have him as the main writer.

“Kuroo-san!” Tsukishima just runs up to him and—

_Was that my first ever hug with Tsukishima?_

“Did you see that?” Tsukishima is practically glowing, beaming at him like an angel sent from above. “They liked our performance!”

“Yes, they did,” Tetsurou misses the timing to wrap his arms back around his crush’s slim waist, something he’d love to— “Where’re Akaashi and Bokuto?”

“I think they’re off-set already. Drinking water? They booked a separate cab back to the hotel,” Tsukishima shrugs. “Your lyrics were amazing.”

“You’ve been hearing them for weeks.”

“It’s a new song, the one you wrote just for our debut,” Tsukishima giggles. He _giggles_. “It was better live.”

“Your drum solo was better than ever,” they’re still close, and he can just tilt Tsukishima’s head down and—

“Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima’s glasses are merely ten centimetres away from his forehead. “Are you okay?”

“Never been better.”

+++

_“Why did it start like this? Our dance of no tomorrow, oh,  
when did I start to realise these dark desires I’d never, oh,  
where can I show these deep hidden feelings, now!_

_I knew you were unobtainable  
that you’re as unreachable  
as the moon above._

_So, tell me, tell me, tell me, oh please,  
is this feeling I feel real or just a dream?  
So, whisper in my ear, baby, so sweet,  
lemme breathe in that dark fantasy!_

_Am I to be forgotten in this **blackness**?_

_How did it become this sweet? Our dark seduction, oh,  
who was the first to pull the trigger, someone remind me, oh  
what even is this nightmare I can’t seem to get out of, so please!_

_I knew you would bring me trouble  
that you’ve always been unavailable  
like the stars that I cannot reach._

_So, tell me, tell me, tell me, oh please,  
is this feeling I feel real or just a dream?  
So, whisper in my ear, baby, so sweet,  
lemme breathe in that dark fantasy!_

_Am I to be forgotten in this blackness?_

_Here we are again, at this bridge that needs to be burned  
like the demons inside my head, yelling, kicking; I’m warned;  
why do I still want you, this isn’t what I wanted  
yet you’re still invading my subconscious abyss, yeah._

_So, tell me, tell me, tell me, oh please,  
is this feeling I feel real or just a dream?  
So, whisper in my ear, baby, so sweet,  
lemme breathe in that dark fantasy!_

_Am I to be forgotten in this blackness?”_

+++

By the time their second single is to be released and their debut EP is around the corner, Tetsurou is aware that Bokuto and Akaashi are good at keeping secrets. He walked in on them during _a moment_ so he yelled at them later when he got the chance.

“But you still haven’t popped the question?” Bokuto asks slyly just as Tsukishima walks into their practice studio.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he deflects.

“Oh, I know who your song _Blackness_ was for, dear Tet-chan,” Bokuto claps his shoulder.

“Please go fuck yourself, dear Kou-chan,” he replies.

+++

_“I don’t know how long I’ve been here  
but it seems that I’m here forever—  
longing for your heart, yeah._

_Too many years spent in the shadows  
of desire, this cannot be contained  
but you still remain unknowing.  
  
I wish I could start over and forget  
I wish I could start over and smile  
I wish I could start over and we never met._

_My heart is forever tainted by this sorrow  
something I wish I could erase—so why do  
you torment me like this? This feeling **won’t die**._

_I don’t know how long I’ve wanted you  
but it seems my patience ran out—  
tired of this bruised, broken heart._

_Too many times I saw you walk out  
too many times I cried myself to sleep  
too many times I wished you were here._

_I wish I could start over and forget  
I wish I could start over and smile  
I wish I could start over and we never met._

_My heart is forever tainted by this sorrow  
something I wish I could erase—so why do  
you torment me like this? This feeling won’t die._

_Maybe, just maybe, I just need a touch  
of your skin against mine, as we stare  
into each other’s eyes; whispers so soft  
I hear it in my soul, but we know the truth._

_I wish I could start over and forget  
I wish I could start over and smile  
I wish I could start over and we never met._

_My heart is forever tainted by this sorrow  
something I wish I could erase—so why do  
you torment me like this? This feeling won’t die.”_

+++

“You wrote _two_ singles about him but you still won’t confess?” Bokuto sounds done with him.

“Yes?” Tetsurou is also done with him.

“Just—listen,” Bokuto sounds serious for once. “When I thought I had a crush on him, I kissed him. Turns out, I was _in love_ with him.”

“Oh.”

///

The EP release was a success. They become the first alt-punk band with the title of being breakthrough artist to debut at number one.

The third single… they are to debut the song, and Tetsurou made a special request so he can play the bass while being the lead singer.

Lovely.

“I don’t like playing the electric guitar that much, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi comments.

“This is for the team!”

+++

_“Well, we’re going down this road again,  
Down this twisted ruthless path of destruction;  
Let me tell you, show you, make you believe  
Just how hurt I am by these charades. _

_It started out oh-so-innocent—  
Our young minds, young hearts, young spirits,  
I didn’t know how hard I’d fall for you  
So, I hope you’ll love me tomorrow  
I used to tell you I’m fine, when all I want to do is—  
  
_

_Kiss you, touch you, feel you  
Hoping for our two hearts to beat together,  
This is my final stance, my last resort, my recklessness  
If this doesn’t tell you how I feel  
Then I don’t know what will do. _

_So, here’s the how and when I fell for you._

_Five years ago, you were just a pretty little thing,  
So shy and nervous, not sure why you were here;  
Those moon-coloured eyes, light blond hair, slim body  
All the things I’m looking for in a boy, but  
You’re no longer a boy, you’re a man  
I came to love, my passion growing.  
  
_

_You became someone I can rely on  
Someone I can thrive with, someone I can rely on,  
I was a fool not to realize, but I guess  
That’s what you call a ‘fool in love’  
I used to tell you I’m fine, when all I want to do is—  
  
_

_Kiss you, touch you, feel you  
Hoping for our two hearts to beat together  
This is my final stance, my last resort, my recklessness  
If this isn’t my best way of letting you know,  
  
_

_Then I’ll gladly do this—_

Right before he closes his eyes, Tetsurou sees how surprised Tsukishima is, his usually half-lidded eyes going as wide as they’ll allow. Their lips meet in a clumsy collision, and Akaashi and Bokuto start this guitar versus electric guitar solo since he has no idea where to go from here.

“Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima sounds like the boy he fell in love with five years ago.

“Sorry, Tsukki, I just—”

Tetsurou gets knocked backwards onto the stage floor when Tsukishima initiates the kiss this time.

“You idiot!” Tsukishima sounds angry, but his lips are smiling. “I was _waiting_ for you and you pull _this_ out?”

“Tsukki—”

His futile attempt gets swallowed by another kiss.

And he’s okay with that.

///

They get in trouble.

Their producers wanted to drop them, but in seventy-two hours of the rumours of their disbandment, they trended in Japan. They got so much support, the producers and their management couldn’t just drop them.

And five more years passed.

They have three albums out, and somewhere along the line, Bokuto and Akaashi got found out, which no one bet an eye at.

“ _Ne_ , Tet-nyan,” Tsukki calls him by the nickname their fans gave him. “When do you think we can be free for two weeks?”

“Why do you ask?”

Tetsurou feels all the moisture in his body welling up in his eyes when his boyfriend takes out a velvet box containing two simple gold bands.

“We can… just the two of us?”

“I love you, Tsukishima Kei.”

“You mean _Kuroo_ Kei,” Tsukki whispers against his lips as they kiss.

+++

_“This dream I once had, is now a reality  
something of reach, something I can touch,  
our two hears beating together._

_I loved you for all these years,  
and I don’t plan to stop,  
so isn’t there only one step left?_

_My heart is in bliss  
and I don’t wanna miss  
any other moments without you._

_This abyss I was once trapped in, is now gone  
something I’ve forgotten, something nonexistent,  
I won’t ever go back there, ever._

_Now’s the time for a change,  
for us to reach a new stage,  
so isn’t there only one step left?_

_My heart is in bliss_  
and I don’t wanna miss  
any other moments without you—

_So will you **marry me**?”_


End file.
